Kokai Saki Ni Tatazu
by Akane Arihyoshi
Summary: Kokai Saki Ni Tatzu' means 'Repentance never comes first'. The story of how Itachi Uchiha went from being head of the ANBU to S ranked criminal member of the Akatsuki. M for violence and safety.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kokai Saki Ni Tatazu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sad, really, but there you have it. I don't own the Akatsuki either, which really makes me want to cry...; ;

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

* * *

Itachi Uchiha. The prodigy. The pride of the Uchiha clan. Graduated the academy at the young age of seven, head of ANBU at thirteen. Well known and loved by everyone in the hidden village of Konoha.

He was sick of hearing it.

He was so sick of the fame, so tired of the glory. So ready to stop being worshiped as a genius and just be a normal shinobi, but even as he dreamed, he knew it could never be.

His skills were beyond that of me twice his age. He was brilliant, even he himself could admit it. There seemed to be nothing outside his realm of power. How he loathed it, his brilliance. He longed to be normal, longed for a chance to just be himself.

Everyone was so proud of him. They were all so happy to have such an exceptional shinobi in their midst. Maybe that would deepen their pain. Maybe when it happened, when he finally put his flawless plan into action…

But he mustn't think about that.

Not yet.

""

Itachi stared blankly out the window. Already his mind was far away, but his body remained, stuck in this village, never to leave. He was a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, that would never change.

Or was never too strong a word?

He sighed, pulling his thoughts back down to Konoha reluctantly. A second later, the soft patter of a child's footsteps made itself heard throughout the room as Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, ran through the door.

Sasuke padded over to his older brother and tugged earnestly at his shirt. "Nii-san!" he chirped happily, "D'you think you could help me with my shuriken jutsu after school today?"

Itachi sighed and regarded the small child with emotionless eyes. "No, I can't, I'm busy. Why don't you ask father to help you?"

The happy expression on the child's face faltered, transforming into a scowl. "Aw, c'mon. You're better at the shuriken jutsu than father is! I mean, even _I _can see that. Why do you always treat me like such a pest?"

The emotionless expression on his face never changing, Itachi reached over and lightly poked Sasuke's forehead. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Some other time, okay?" he said, before standing up and turning his eyes to the floor. "I don't have time for this today."

"You're always doing this to me. You jab me in the forehead and say 'I'm sorry Sasuke.' And you never have time. It's always the same story."

The older boy merely walked off, never noticing the small smile on Sasuke's face as the child's small hand went up to touch the spot on his forehead where Itachi's fingers had rested moments before.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Okay, here's the deal. If I get at least five reviews on this story, I will update it and finish it. I'm not going to spend time updating it if nobody's reading it. So please review! I'm sorry the chapter is short, the other ones might be longer, I dunno. Oh, and as of this point, I wasn't planning on any pairings in this fic. If you have a fave pairing you would like me to add into the story, I can see if I could fit it in. I pretty much love every pairing in Naruto. XD If I get enough reviews, I should update within the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kokai Saki Ni Tatazu

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Naruto. That would seriously make me the happiest person alive. But I don't, so I'm not, so you should read my fanfiction now.

A/N: Alright, I got one review. I know I said I wouldn't continue without five, but still, if there's even one person who'll read this, I guess it's worth it.

* * *

It was a soft spring day, without the heat of the upcoming summer. A beautiful day for a walk, but that was not Itachi's objective. His footsteps were muffled by the earthen ground he walked on. It was just as well, he did not wish to be heard or followed. His plans for today were precise, any small flaw would ruin them. 

Itachi stopped, gazing with cold eyes at the landscape around him. It wasn't usually a practice of the young Uchiha to follow the directions of strange notes, but this was a special case. The note had described an area quite similar to the one in which Itachi was now standing, and there was slight evidence of someone having been there recently. This had to be the place.

A twig snapped. Itachi jumped quickly and silently into the leaves of a nearby tree, watching the terrian below with his sharingan.

A figure stepped into the clearing. Most of his body was covered by a large cloak, black in color with red clouds randomly placed in the material. A straw hat obscured Itachi's view of the man's face.

The man paused and looked around. He chuckled lightly, and looked up into the tree where Itachi crouched, hidden from view. "They say you're head of ANBU, and you can't find a better hiding place? You didn't even think to mask your chakra. Not a smart move. Had I been an enemy, your life would have ended." he scoffed.

The boy hopped down from the tree, dignity bruised at the man's words. "I suppose you're the one I was to meet?" he asked calmly, "Something about a group of ninja?"

The man's face was still hidden by the hat he wore, but something in his voice suggested he was smiling. he said softly, "Yes, a group of some of the greatest ninja our world has ever seen. Sadly, our number is terribly small, and we must recruit in order to remain alive."

"You've come here to recruit me for your group?"

"Yes, I would like to recruit you as our eighth member."

The young Uchiha nodded, thinking carefully about this man. If the stranger's words were true, there was a group out there that was stronger than anything before them, stronger even than the ANBU in Konoha. 'Some of the greatest ninja our world has ever seen,' the man had said. But what evidence was there that he could trust this man?

"Trust..." the man spoke once more, as if sensing Itachi's thoughts, "I suppose you have absolutely no reason to trust us. But what other choice do you have?" The man lifted his hat so that his eyes were visible to the boy, and stared him straight in the eye. "I know what you did to Shisui Uchiha, and I know that that's only the beginning."

Itachi barely contained his surprise at the man's words. He had covered his tracks so well, no one could have posssibly known about it. The Uchiha fought to keep his face emotionless, and forced himself to look the man straight in the eye.

"So you see, what choice do you have?" the man asked.

"Very well. I see your point."

"Would this mean you have considered my offer, and decided to join?"

The younger man paused, as if thinking the matter through again. "Yes."

The Akatsuki had gained a new member.

The funeral was held on a rainy day.

Shisui Uchiha had been found dead earlier that week. The cause of death had appeared to be suicide, but already people were talking against the best friend of the deceased, suspecting that the boy's death was not as it had seemed.

Itachi had been questioned numerous times. Over and over again he told them he had not killed his best friend, and over and over they questioned him, wanting to get answers from the wrong source. They were so sure it had been Itachi, though there was no evidence to support their claims.

They were so right, and yet they had no idea. No idea that this was only the beginning, only the start of something bigger, something much more horrible than anything they could have imagined. How could they have known? Shisui's death was not the last.

Not even close.

* * *

Muria: Thanks for the review! It makes me feel so happy to get even one! I was really hoping that I made Itachi in character, so I'm glad that you think he is. I've been researching him on the internet like crazy, trying to figure out what age he went into the Akatsuki, and what his personality was, that sort of this. Oh, and I promise I won't make a slash pairing. That might kill me to write.

And all the rest of you, I need reviews! I live off reviews, they are my air, so get typing! Down in the left-hand corner of the screen, right over in the bottom, click the button that says 'submit review'. Thanks!

Akane


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own Naruto or Itachi, or Sasuke, or Fugaku ((Why anyone would want to own him, I don't know,)) or anyone else...or Shisui. NONE OF THEM DO I OWN.

"Kokai Saki Ni Tatazu" means "Repentance Never Comes First". It's Japanese, a proverb of theirs...

* * *

It was a sunny day, no different from any other. All of Konoha went about it's business, and people came and went as they saw fit. The atmosphere was peaceful, and everyone was looking forward to the upcoming holiday, the celebration of the birth of Konoha.

The Uchiha clan began the day as usual, treating it as any other summer morning. And why shouldn't they? In their eyes it was just that, nothing special.

It was a day like any other.

--------

Sasuke walked home from school, just like he always did. His mind was far away, back at the academy, where he had learned a new jutsu. His hands invoulentarily went through the motions.

The boy's mother had promised to help him train, and so Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha complex earlier than usual. As he walked through the estate, his mind slowly started coming back down to earth, and he began to notice his surroundings.

Something was wrong.

At first Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it. Was it because of a holiday, perhaps? An appointment he had forgotten? He mentally checked the date, and shook his head. Nothing special.

The strange feeling of foreboding continues and became worse. It wasn't until Sasuke had reached the door of the Uchiha manor that he realised what was wrong.

He hadn't seen a single soul, nor had he heard a sound. Out of the hundred or so people who lived on the Uchiha estate, none of them had left their house, or even so much as made a noise.

Slowly the boy's hand reached out to grasp the handle of the sliding door, his heart thumping as though he had just run a mile.

He opened the door.

------------

--20 minutes ago--

Itachi stoof over the bodies of his parents, mesmerized. The only sound in the room was the steady dripping of blood from his fingertips.

He had to admit, this battle had been the hardest. The other members of the Uchiha clan had been easy compared to their leader. The fight had started off slow enough...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Itachi, my son...why?" Fugaku Uchiha asked, and Itachi saw, for the first time, emotions displayed on his father's face._

_Anger, confusion...and betrayal._

_"As the one who raised me, the only one that can answer your question is yourself, Father." the boy replied solemnly. His face was emotionless as ever, but he felt the smallest twinge of guilt._

_"From now on you are no longer my son, and the title of 'Head of the Uchiha Clan' will never pass down to you. Do you understand this? Is it perfectly clear?"_

_"I understood from the moment I began."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Ater that, the fight had begun. Fugaku did not hold back, despite his opponent. Itachi respected him for that. The charge yourself with the assasination of your own flesh and blood, your first-born son and beloved child, and to sincerely try to follow through with your self-given orders, such was a sign of greatness. Fugaku was strong. But Itachi was stronger.

Itachi toyed with his father for a few minutes, copying his technique with the sharingan. The man had much skill, it would be such a pity to kill him without gaining at least a general knowledge of his techniques and jutsus.

The minutes passed, and the fighting merely remained at the same pace, neither slowing nor quickening. It seemed that both were equally matched, and that the fight would never end.

Itachi, however, had something that his father didn't; something that his father was never strong enough to posess. '

Itachi had the Mangekyou.

With the more powerful sharingan activated, Fugaku never stood a chance against his son. The already weakened man fell, never to rise again, and Itachi smiled in victory.

The last remaining Uchiha took carefull attendance in his head. Everyone in the Uchiha clan was dead. Every single person had die at his hands, screaming in pain for mercy from the one they had thought would be the key to their future. Every single last one. So why was he getting a feeling of unease?

And at last it clicked. Otouto. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, was still alive. Itachi sighed unhappily, his little brother was hardly worth going to the trouble to kill. He was a weak little thing, not nearly as strong as he himself had been at that age.

It was no use, the boy would have to die. With a final, uncontented sigh, Itachi sank quietly into the shadows, and waited for his Otouto's return.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chappie was really hard to write, so that's why it took so long for me to update. I'm sorry it's so short, I had more written, but I liked that cut off point. Anyways, what do you think? For those of you that don't know, Shisui's death in the earlier chappies was so that Itachi could get the Mangekyou. The Mangekyou is that thing he used on Kakashi later on in the series, the 72 hours of torture thing. Anyways, you have to kill your best friend to get it, and so Itachi killed Shisui and blamed it on 'suicide'. Except people started to suspect him, and he was driven to kill off his entire clan sooner than expected. Okay, everyone got that? If not, submit a review and I'll explain it in more detail... 

Please give me more reviews! PLEASE! I've only gottan one from someone I don't know from school. T T This makes me very sad. I need moooooreee...even if you tell me it sucks, it's still a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Kokai Saki Ni Tatazu

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. I don't even really own this storyline. I own...like...the words that i use to describe the storyline. Sorta. Excdpt that words belong to the public, so I can't own them. But I own the sequence the words are in.

_

* * *

__Slowly the boy's hand reached out to grasp the handle of the sliding door, his heart thumping as though he had just run a mile._

_He opened the door._

_-----------------------_

The sight that greeted the boy was horrendous.

Two bodies lay dead on the floor, soaked in their own blood. There was evidence of a terrible fight; holes were scattered along the walls, and several pieces of furniture in the room were beyond repair. Everything in the room was painted a bright red with the blood of the dead, making it a truly sickening sight.

Sasuke felt his knees grow weak and his breath catch in his chest. The very earth seemed to crumble from beneath his feet, swallowing him into a dark realm of pain. The child's senses were heightened by his training, which only made the scene worse. The feeling was less than pleasant, the iron-like smell of the crimson blood quickly transferring itself into a taste, which made the boy want to vomit.

Knees hit the floor with a soft thump, hands coming into contact with the red, wet floor, splashing quietly. Tears fell to the ground steadily, mixing with the horrible substance on the floor, forcing them to become one.

The tears of a child and the blood of the ones who loved him the most.

Yet, even through all his grief, Sasuke sensed the presence. He looked up in fear, but relaxed as the figure took on a comforting and familiar shape, that of his aniki.

Sasuke was safe.

-------------------------

Itachi felt like laughing at the look on his little brother's face. The relief and pain that was displayed there was comical, if not pitiful. The child expected his older brother, his savior, to save the day and make everything all right again. What a childish way of thinking. To trust so easily. Was he himself that young and naïve when he was that age? Surely not...

"Aniki! Mother and Father, they're...dead..." the boy whimpered. His eyes filled with tears once more as he looked at Itachi, seeking comfort from his trusted brother.

"I know, otouto. I killed them myself." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

And just like that, everything Sasuke had ever known was gone.

Smaller onyx eyes came up from their previous position, focused on the floor, to meet larger eyes of the same, one pair filled with betrayal and pain, the other filled with cold hate.

"Itachi...aniki...why?"

How odd, Itachi thought with amusement, that his little brother should resemble his father so much at such a time as this. Both held the look of betrayal in their eyes, both had the same confusion, the same question. And both would die today. Fugaku had already gone, killed by has favored son, and now Sasuke would die by the hands of the same. Fate was mysterious, that it could take two people, a father who had neglected his younger son, and the same unnoticed child, and make their last moments so alike. It was almost ironic.

And, again, Itachi had no answer to the question.

Sasuke ran at his older brother, kunai in his hand and murderous hate in his eyes. Had there been a moment to spare, Itachi would have laughed. The young boy was blinded by his grief, as his father had been, making him an easy target.

The older boy quickly side-stepped out of the way of the attack, and activated his sharingan. This would be too easy. He grabbed the small arm that was thrust out in a weak punch and twisted it, forcing the smaller boy on the ground. Only two seconds later he had the boy expertly pinned to the ground, holding a kunai to his throat.

All at once, the hate in the child's eyes was replaced by fear. He knew he was beaten, that he had failed. All he could hope for now was a quick death, one without much pain.

Itachi took in his surroundings in an instant, committing them to his memory. He wanted to remember this moment, savor this feeling, as he killed his younger brother and became the last Uchiha. He pressed the kunai harder against Sasuke's throat, watching as the blood trickled down his neck. It would be so easy to kill him, just one quick movement and it would all be over with.

And as he raised his hand to drive the kunai into Sasuke's chest...

He found that he couldn't do it.

The child looked up at him fearfully and with confusion as he dropped the kunai. It clattered to the floor, useless. The elder boy didn't understand. What had stopped him? He was so close to his goal, and yet, when he had finally reached it, he just let it go...

Itachi stood up silently, turning to face the bodies of his parents. He had beaten them so easily, and without remorse, so how was it that he was stopped from killing a weak child?

It couldn't be that he actually had feelings for the boy...that he actually cared for his brother. No, it couldn't be.

But the evidence was there.

He couldn't kill Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Okay peoples, just to clear something up. n those last couple paragraphs, I was NOT, repeat, NOT, making reference to ItaSasu. That is sick and wrong. They hate each other, for god's sake, they aren't going to suddenly fall in love with each other. And besides, they're siblings. Have you ever trieds so much as TOLERATING your sibling? That's hard enough. ItaSasu is not possible, nor is it in my story. Eww.

Anyways, I thought this chappie was the saddest one so far...I cried a bit while writing this, and you should just be thankful I didn't write in a couple of the paragraphs I wanted to write. THOSE were depressing. But I like this chapter a lot...it's sad, but it's nice all at the same time...besides, I never liked Fugaku. He sucks. He kept paying attention to Itachi and completely ignoring Sasuke, which I kind of hinted at in this chapter...that sucks. Fathers shouldn't do that. He got what he deserved, really. Sorry, that's my rant for the day...

Next chappie should be up within the week.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

Story: Kokai Saki Ni Tatazu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Itachi, or anyone else. I don't even really own the storyline. However, the word sequence I use to describe the storyline is all mine.

* * *

Sasuke shuddered at the intense glare his brother had him in. He didn't understand, _couldn't _understand. He had failed. Itachi should have killed him without a second thought, like he had killed their clan. So why was the boy still alive?

Across the room, the elder Uchiha was wondering the same thing. What had stopped him? Why had he hesitated?

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi snarled, more angry at himself than at the boy. His eyes glowed in hatred, a burning red. The child looked up in fear, scared that, even now, his life was at an end.

"You thought you could beat me?" he continued. "You thought you were stronger? If our parents couldn't stop me, how could you ever hope to? Revenge is for the strong, and you are pitifully weak..." His eyes met the boy's, and he almost smiled at the pain and fear he saw there.

Sasuke thought for a moment, then glared harshly at his brother through tear-filled eyes. "I'll kill you." he whispered, as if afraid that noise would cause another wave of tears.

"Then go. Leave this place. Return only once I am gone. And tell everyone that I, Itachi Uchiha, am the sole cause of these events."

Sasuke stood where he was for a moment more. "Someday I'll be stronger." he said quietly. "Someday I'll beat you." Then, with one last look at his brother, the last family he had, the boy ran out the open door, towards the village; towards safety.

Itachi walked to the door and watched as the boy ran. His long black hair swayed in the breeze, and he returned the dropped kunai to the pouch on his leg. The sharingan in his eyes deactivated.

Soon the entire village would know of his deed. Soon he would be an outsider, and they would search for him, looking to kill. He guessed he probably had twenty minutes to leave the village, twenty short minutes to leave the place he had known his entire life, his home. Less than a quarter of an hour to leave behind all the people he had come to know throughout his life.

More than enough time.

The Uchiha grabbed a bag he had set by the door, filled with food and other essentials. He took one last look at his hated home, before turning his eyes back onto the slowly disappearing form of his little brother. He hesitated, wondering for a moment where the boy was headed, and he considered following the child to quench his curiosity. But no, he needed to make his escape. He quickly climbed into a nearby tree.

"Foolish little brother..." he said with an almost endearing tone, before he silently disappeared from view.

-----------------------

It was silent for the greater part of his journey. The only sounds were made by the the trees, as they swayed softly from the wind. Itachi landed on the branch of a tree, sharpening his senses to his environment. All seemed calm. No danger here.

These were the times that the Uchiha treasured; times where he was alone, where the was no one to answer to but himself. Times where he could just think, without having to worry about his village or his family.

Those times were so rare. But not anymore.

However, now, instead of the petty childish thoughts he had thought before, his mind turned to more serious matters. The figure of the Akatsuki leader went through his mind, as it had been off and on his entire trip. Itachi was more than halfway to the agreed meeting point, where, hopefully, the leader would be waiting for him. After that, he had no idea.

His time to rest was finished, and he jumped from his branch to another. And, as he moved on, his thoughts turned from the mysterious cloaked figure to his younger brother. Sasuke...was he safe by now, had he already reached the destination that only an hour ago he had been so desperate to get to? The one place that would lead him away from it all, away from Itachi. Was he safe there, had he made it? Were there already ANBU on his, Itachi's, trail?

With this train of thought in mind, Itachi hastened his pace. 'He really is such a foolish child...' Itachi thought grimly, but a small smirk found its way onto the Uchiha's emotionless face.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't get this out in time. I remembered about two seconds after i promised you all that I would get the chapter out within a week that I was going to be in FLORIDA for a week. For all of you that don't understand how far that is from me, I live in the Northwest. So again, so sorry. 

I'm also sorry for the entire chappie being so short. I tried to write a bit on the plane, but...somehow it's easier to write in Math. xD And my teacher was giving me an odd look, so I didn't have much time there either. Sorry.

Akane


	6. Chapter 6

Story: Kokai Saki Ni Tatazu

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

Disclaimer: You know what I see in the Mirror of Erised? I see myself owning Naruto. But alas, it is nothing but the deepest desire of my heart...

* * *

The Akatsuki hideout was nothing like Itachi had imagined it to be. The entire place was made of stone, set into the face of a mountain. Upon walking through the small entrance, he was taken back by the spacious area he had entered. The ceilings were far taller than any he has ever seen, giving the room a slightly gothic look. Light was provided by what looked to be old-fashioned lamps, which littered the room's walls. He barely managed to keep the surprise from reaching his face, but managed to suppress his initial shock.

The cloaked figure who had led the boy to the hideout looked back. His hat was still tilted so as to avoid showing his features until such was absolutely necessary, but that didn't prevent Itachi from sensing his leader's annoyance at being stopped. He quickly began moving again, and the man gave a small sound of displeasure before opening a small wooden door.

The second room the stepped into was much smaller than the first. Several more cloaked figures were seated around a small table, apparently in the middle of a heated discussion. Unlike Itachi's guide, these men weren't wearing hats, with the exception of a man who's mask covered everything but his eyes, and so the Uchiha could see every detail of their faces perfectly.

The conversation stopped abruptly as the men in the room quickly spotted the two new arrivals. The masked man lifted his hand in a sort of greeting, before turning to the man beside Itachi. "Leader, is this the new kid? Looks pretty young to me. How old are you kid, seven?" he said, turning to Itachi. He looked as if he was going to say something more, but he faltered under the intense Uchiha glare that the boy had him in.

"Kakuzu, are you really that fucking stupid?" another man said casually, throwing a look at the other. Kakuzu, grateful for an excuse to look away, turned instead to the man who had spoken. "Shut up Hidan, god damn immortal Jashin-loving freak." he spat out. Hidan barely looked miffed at the comment, but when he spoke again his voice had a touch of murderous intent laced in with it. "_Never insult Jashin."_

Leader swatted the side of Kakuzu's head, glaring at both of them in turn. "Shut up you two, I don't have the time." he said coldly. "We have important business to attend to."

Once again the focus in the room was on Itachi. All eyes in the room watched as Leader ordered the boy to remove his headband. Once he had done so, he was handed a kunai. The Uchiha couldn't help but notice the excitement in the room, and wondered vaguely whether he was going to have to cut off one of his own limbs, or even worse, cut his hair. This was not the case, however, as Leader soon explained.

"You are to score a line through your hitae-ate, in order to prove that you no longer have any ties to your home village. It also signifies your total alliance to the Akatsuki." he said coolly. So that was all. Scratch a line through his headband. Seemed easy enough.

Itachi held the hitae-ate in his left hand, the kunai in his right. He stared at the headband for a moment, before bringing the knife down to the metal plate. There was a sharp screech in the air as the two metals clashed, but the sound went as quickly as it had come. The boy tied the defaced headband back around his forehead, and returned the kunai.

There was silence for a moment. "Kisame, he's your responsibility." Leader said, before disappearing into thin air. The occupants of the room turned, one by one, to face a man who had, until now, been hiding somewhat in the shadows.

Itachi's first impression was of a shark that had somehow found its way out of water, and he quickly realized that his initial deduction had not been too far off. The man had dark blue hair and blue skin, with what looked oddly to be like gills on either side of his face. He too was wearing what Itachi had come to recognize as the Akatsuki's standard uniform, but a large sword was visible, strapped to his back.

When he spoke, it was with a deep, intimidating voice, cementing the image of a hungry shark in Itachi's mind. "Follow me." he said, sounding annoyed. The man then walked through another wooden door, and the Uchiha followed.

They walked through a small hallway, Itachi noting every detail. At last they reached another door, and went through it. Two beds were placed on either side of the room, along with a small bedside table and a chest of drawers at the foot of each bed. A door in the middle of the room opened into a small bathroom.

"Welcome home, kid." Kisame said, gesturing at the room. He pointed to the bed at the far end. "That's yours. Let's see...it looks like your clothes are already on the bed. Those clothes are to be worn during missions, no exceptions. Needless to say, this is where we stay in between missions. I'm sure you can get someone to tell you what our objectives are in the Akatsuki, but I'm not that person, so don't ask. There's only one rule in this room. No fish. None. I see one fish in here, and it's gone. Got it? Good." and with that, the shark-man promptly turned on his heel and left.

Itachi walked over to his bed. His clothing consisted of a fishnet shirt, pants, sandals, and the standard Akatsuki cloak and hat. He stared at them for a moment before putting them away in one of the empty drawers. The Uchiha turned to leave, but spotted something still laying on his bed. He picked it up.

It was a ring, a small stone set into a gold band. Written in kanji on the ring was the word for 'red'. Indeed, the rock itself was red, as red as blood.

The door to the room opened, and the masked man from earlier, Kakuzu, stepped through the doorway. He eyed the ring in Itachi's hand. "It's the red sparrow."(1) he commented offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "You wear that on your right hand's ring finger. It signifies your part in the Akatsuki..."

Itachi looked at the ring with renewed interest, before placing it on the specified finger. Supposing that each member of the Akatsuki had one, and that there were ten in all, one for each finger, the Akatsuki was obviously searching for more members. He had counted the members in the room before, and they, including himself, made a total of nine. That meant that the Akatsuki was still searching for that one last member...

"One more to go..." he said quietly. Kakuzu merely stared at him. "One more until the Akatsuki is complete...isn't that right, Kakuzu?"

"...yeah, I guess that's right. Did leader tell you?" he replied, slightly shocked.

"Hn. No." The Uchiha suddenly rounded his gaze onto the masked man, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"How old are you, kid?" asked Kakuzu, carefully avoiding Itachi's eyes.

"Does it matter?" Itachi asked. "Shinobi are shinobi, are they not, regardless of age? Since it is obvious what your next question is, I will answer that also, by saying that it is my own business into what things I contribute my time. Am I clear in saying this?"

Kakuzu, who had indeed been wondering about Itachi's reasons for joining, remained silent. Being partnered with Hidan had already taught the man about the benefits of being silent when in the presence of an angry shinobi. Instead of replying, he quickly left the room, leaving the Uchiha in peace.

* * *

(1) The Red Sparrow, also know as the Vermillion Bird, is a mythological creature that stands for the element of fire, and the direction of south. Don't ask me why this is Itachi's ring, I don't know. The kanji on his ring is 'red', short for 'red sparrow', which is what vermillion bird translates into in Japanese. Another interesting fact : According to my martial arts teacher, the Chinese don't actually use a word for blood. Instead, they use the word 'red' to describe it. So technically, you could interpret Itachi's ring as 'blood'. Fits him, huh? 

A/N: I like this chapter. I think it's poorly written, but I like it. I got to put some new characters in, which I always love. Sorry about Hidan's swearing but...he's just not Hidan without it. Seriously. Hidan No Swearing BRAIN SPLAT.

I found out recently that I've got all the facts wrong for this fic. Technically, Itachi kept Sasuke alive for an entirely different reason, which completely messes up the storyline. So...what do you think? Should I make a more accurate one, but still keep writing this, or should I just write this one? It's up to all of you.

Akane


End file.
